Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery type electric apparatus that is convenient to use outdoors.
Description of the Related Art
In electric apparatuses such as a coffee maker, an electric hot plate, and an electric kettle, an AC voltage source of 100 volts (alternating-current voltage source) is commonly used as a power source for use in ordinary houses or offices. And the AC voltage source is used by connecting a power cord to an AC power outlet. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-506316 and Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-147146 disclose techniques of using a battery as an auxiliary power source for such functions as heat retention etc., but basically, an AC power source is used as a main power source.
Accordingly, in a field where an AC power source is not available, such as in a construction site or a horticultural work site, the above-mentioned electric apparatuses cannot be used. In the past, there was not provided an electric apparatuses such as a coffee maker etc. for outdoor use that do not require an AC power source.
There is a need to provide an electric apparatus that can be used even at a construction site or a horticultural work site where no AC power source is available.